


Being a Woman

by secondalto



Series: J/D genderswap [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to '<a href="http://secondalto.livejournal.com/172977.html">Oops</a>'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am completely crazy, I wrote this.

"Incoming wormhole," Walter intoned over the loudspeaker. "It's SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris," Hammond said, heading for the gate room.

Walter pressed a button and the iris slid open. SG-1 walked through the wormhole, a welcome sight to Hammond. Teal'c first, followed by Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and ….

"Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack walked down the ramp slowly, letting his CO get a good look at what had happened to him.

"Touched something I shouldn't have, sir."

"Report to the infirmary, Colonel. We'll debrief in one hour."  
                       

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack reluctantly shuffled into the infirmary. Janet looked up from her clipboard. A brief look of surprise flashed across her face, but she quickly schooled her expression into a neutral one.

"Well, this is one for the history books," she said.

"Please be gentle, doc," Jack pleaded.

Janet turned and grabbed a gown handing it over to Jack.

"First, change into that, and then get on that table," she told him,

Jack looked over to where Janet was pointing. It was like every other exam table except that it had some kind of weird looking contraption at the end. Jack was not comforted.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel was going over the photos he'd taken of the temple and the device Jack had touched. If he could figure it out, maybe they'd have a way to reverse the process. There was a slight kerfuffle at the door and Daniel looked up to see Jack arguing with the airmen there. Hammond gestured to him and Jack smirked in triumph, making his way over to sit by Daniel. He was walking awkwardly.

"You okay, Jack?"

"No, Janet examined me."

Daniel looked confused. "Of course she did, Jack, it's her job."

"Daniel, she _examined_ me. No man should know those things."

"Oh," Daniel replied in comprehension. "I, uh, don't know what to say, Jack."

"Gentlemen, if you're quite finished," Hammond interrupted.

"Sorry, sir," they replied in unison.

They were going over went happened on the mission. Carter explained that she had the device in her lab, ready to examine it. Teal'c assured everyone that it was most certainly no a Goa'uld device and he had never heard of anything like it.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes, well, the language isn't Ancient or Goa'uld. I have my best people working on it right now. I'm   
hoping we can find the answer soon."

"General, if it's gonna take a while to get me back to…me, I'd like to go home."

"Colonel, I'm not sure I can approve that because of your situation."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Daniel offered. "He can stay with me, it won't arouse any suspicions."  
Hammond weighed the options for a moment before nodding his approval.

"Dismissed."

Everyone stood, gathering reports and talking amongst themselves. Sam and Teal'c came over.

"I'll get right to work, sir, we'll have you back to yourself in no time."

"You should embrace this situation, O'Neill. To live life as a woman is something many men would wish to   
know about."

"Well I'm not one of 'em," Jack replied.

Sam gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm and Teal'c half bowed before they left the room. Daniel tugged on Jack's sleeve and they left the room.

"Thanks, Daniel."

"You'd do the same for me, Jack."

"Bet you'd make a better looking woman though."

Daniel laughed as they made their way to the elevator and the surface. Jack was in BDUs that hung awkwardly off of him. If he was going to take a while form him to change back, they would have to go shopping.

"How are you handling this, Jack?"

"I'm a _woman_, Daniel, how do you think I'm handling it?"

"Fine, fine," Daniel said, surrendering.

They climbed into his car and headed for Daniel's apartment. It was dark and all of Daniel's neighbors were asleep so he wouldn't have to explain about Jack. He'd had very few women over and usually stayed over at Jack's house.

"You haven't changed much in the place," Jack said.

"No, not really. Don't spend much time here. You know where everything is, I'll crash on the couch."

"No, no you won't, Daniel. We've been sharing a bed for years now. Just because I'm different doesn't mean we can't still do that."

Jack looked at Daniel, so innocent and womanly. His eyes were framed by ridiculously long lashes making him look vulnerable too.

"Jack…."

"T said I should enjoy this experience. Help me enjoy it, Danny."

Daniel stepped closer, arm snaking around Jack's waist. It felt different and familiar at the same time. Jack's lips were soft but he tasted the same. Jack whimpered softly as Daniel steered them towards the bedroom. Daniel unbuttoned Jack's shirt slowly, pushing is off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Daniel's hands gently caressed Jack's breasts, bringing a moan to his lips.

"God, Daniel, that's good."

"You're beautiful, Jack."

"No, I'm not."

"I'll show you."

Daniel tugged off Jack's pants pushing him back towards the bed. Jack sat on the bed, scooting backwards before laying back and waiting for Daniel. Daniel removed his own clothes, never taking his eyes off of Jack. He crawled onto the bed, Daniel covering Jack's body with his own. He pressed kisses to Jack's neck, shoulders. He moved down, taking one of Jack's nipples in his mouth.

"Christ, Danny, do that again."

Daniel smiled as he let go of Jack's nipple, latching onto the other. He moved his hands down Jack's new body, fingers seeking out Jack's clitoris. When he found it, Jack gasped, arching up. Daniel slipped a finger inside of Jack, leaving it there so Jack could get used to it.

"Danny, more please."

"Soon, Jack, soon."

He slipped another finger inside of Jack, moving them slowly, bringing Jack closer to orgasm. He ignored his own desires to make this experience memorable for Jack.

"Danny, fuck, Danny,"

"Come for me, Jack. Let it go."

Jack's body clenched around Daniel's fingers, Jack babbling through his orgasm. Daniel reached for the nightstand with his free hand, pulling open the drawer and taking out a strip of condoms. He pulled his fingers out of Jack slowly and tore one open.

"Danny, we've not needed those for a while," Jack said.

"In case we can't change you back quickly, don't want you to get pregnant."

"Oh."

Jack reached up and helped Daniel roll on the condom. Daniel leaned down to kiss him, kneeling between Jack's thighs.

"Let me love you, Jack."

Jack wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist as he pushed into him. Daniel bit back a moan. Jack was hot and tight and Daniel gathered all his control, wanted to take it slow for Jack's sake. He moved gently inside of Jack at first. Jack dug his heels into Daniel's ass.

"Fuck me, Danny," Jack breathed.

"God, Jack," Daniel moaned.

He thrust into Jack over and over, his own orgasm close. His fingers dug into Jack's hips, sure to leave bruises. Daniel wanted to mark Jack in some way so he didn't care.

"Jesus, Daniel, yes," Jack shouted, another orgasm ripping through him.

"Jack," Daniel groaned, sinking into Jack one last time, his own orgasm washing over him.

Holding onto the condom, he slipped out of Jack. Then he rolled off of him and tossed the condom towards the trash can. Jack rolled over and curled against Daniel.

"Christ, Daniel that was…."

"Yeah, it was."

"Would it be wrong of me to hope that it takes Carter a while to figure out the doohickey?"

Daniel just smiled and kissed Jack soundly.


End file.
